


Just as we thought we had our happily ever after

by emilieart08



Series: The moon in you [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Possible Character Death, Possible violence, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Post-Season/Series 03, Second Generation, the black rocks, the future of tangled the series, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08
Summary: This story is set after the end of Tangled the Series. Life is great, everyone got their happily ever after and there are a few new additions to the royal family. It has been ten years since the defeat of Zhan Tiri and now Cass returns back to Corona to see here dear best friends . Rapunzel is eager to see Cassandra and hear about her adventures across and beyond the seven kingdoms and to meet her young daughter and son. Varian is still the royal engineer and is also on edge to see his Cassie again but is dealing with a huge problem himself that everyone thought was gone long ago.Black rocks suddenly start reappearing back in Corona and searching for the remains of the moonstone and sun-drop and it is not Rapunzel, but Varian.Now Cassandra, Varian, kiera, Catalina, Lance and Rapunzel head on a journey to discover what the rocks are doing now and an old enemy returns .(I really wanted to do a moon Varian AU story)
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The moon in you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my second fan fiction on here and my first Tangled the Series fan fiction so read ahead and please leave kudos at the end.
> 
> Also if you don't like Cassandrian due to the age gap between them I will only say this once, There is nothing wrong with this ship. If you haven't noticed already, there is an 8 year age gap between Rapunzel and Eugene and that is the exact same amount between Varian and Cass so there (in my opinion) is nothing wrong with this ship. However this ship doesn't happen in this story as Cassandra has no interest in finding love right now in her life.
> 
> the ages of the characters are :  
> Rapunzel : 30 , Eugene: 38, Cassandra : 34, Varian : 26 , Lance : 39 ( rough guess )', Kiera and Catalina :17, Rapunzel and Eugene's twins : 6 , Own female character ( Estella) : 25.
> 
> Estella doesn't appear until a later chapter and her name means "star" in Latin. Watch out for her, she will play a major part later in this book.
> 
> This is the prologue and set when Varian was 18 years old okay so please don't be confused.

Varian grumbled as a bright ray of light shone through the newly replaced window of his room. As much as he loved the castle he did love to be back in his own bed back in old Corona. He knew his dad was out on the field harvesting the new crops along with everyone else. "Just a few days of this and then back to Corona, " he thought to himself sleepily as his bare feet hit the cool wooden floor of his bedroom. 

He went to the little kitchen he and his father owned. He always found this part of his house the most friendliest and welcome. He filled the pan with some water from the pail by the front door. He waited for the water to boil over on the stove, "Some warm tea should wake me up," he silently murmured as he poured the water into a teapot and placed a few leaves in the strainer over his cup. After he ate a petit breakfast that included an apple and a very sugared tea ,he rushed back upstairs to get dressed. 

He hastily grabbed his shirt, vest, trousers, belt and shoes and put them on rapidly. he tied his apron around his waist and put his goggles in place on top of his head not noticing a faint glow right in front of his eyes .Varian sped to the bathroom and used a strange liquid he had yet to name, but he made it so it would keep his teeth squeaky clean. Once that was done he went to the small lab section of his house he had recreated so he could continue his experiments.

He recalled all the mishaps he'd had in this room , from explosions to... " Yeah, better not remember that one," he thought aloud. He watched as Ruddiger scampered into the lab next to him.  
"You ready ready for this?" Varian spoke to his little raccoon mischievously and the animal nodded in delight and made a noise that sounded like a laugh.  
" Okay, here we go in three, two o.... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH MY HAIR!!!" Varian yelled as he grabbed a strand, dropping the compound into the glowing mixture in the tube; resulting in an explosion, but Varian didn't care about that. All he cared about was the teal stripe in his hair that was glowing.

He ran out of the lab and headed to bedroom, knowing he had a mirror in there. He practically jumped over the threshold and locked the door behind himself. He panted and slid down against the strong oak wood. After regaining his breath, he pushed himself off the floor and headed towards the circular mirror that hung on the wall. He shut his eyes as he neared the reflective glass, afraid of the horrors he may face. He placed both of his hands on the chest below the mirror to steady himself but nothing could could prevent him from falling over in terror at what was happening to his hair.

He felt over the sections of glowing turquoise strands of his hair as he crawled up from the floor. " How is this happening?" he panicked as he examined what was normally his 95% black hair.  
"Either way, I need to hide this," Varian said. Knowing his father wasn't home, He sped back to the lab where Ruddiger was waiting patiently. The raccoon nearly jumped 6 feet in the air when he saw Varian and his luminous hair, the young boy just glared his pet as he put his aside his original experiment and replaced it with new materials including black ink .

For hours on end, he was working on his new project and didn't leave until it was finished and headed straight to the bathroom and came out with all his hair black like it was including the original stripe of teal. Varian was glad his hair had stopped glowing or his dad may be suspicious, and that was an understatement. Then he heard his dad come in through the side door.

"Varian, I'm home!" Quirin yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Varian had already planned what he was to say so he confidently strode out from his room and came down to greet his dad.  
"Hi dad," Varian said as he stuck his head from around the ledge and then ran down the stairs and gave his father his hug who was still frozen from the sudden change in his hair. Quirin suddenly came back to reality and in a shook voice asked,  
"What the hell did you do to your hair Varian?".  
"Oh you know me, just wanted a bit of change in my life, and anyway's everyone assumes that because part of my hair is blue that I have magic. Nonsense I tell you. Don't worry, my hair is fine and won't be harmed, just a hair dye I created. I'm going to head up to my room now, I'll see you at dinner dad. Love you, bbbbbyyyeeee" Varian replied, going from a normal pace that was understandable into a jumble of words.

Varian ran up the stairs and went to his room and flopped onto his bed, disappointed in himself for lying to his dad but glad he pulled it of, then he realised that his "black' hair was glowing .

Meanwhile downstairs, the symbol of the Brotherhood on Quirin's hand was glowing a vibrant blue. Quirin stared at the back of his right hand but not in worry but almost wistfully for he had known this would happen for years this day would come, for he couldn't get rid of what remained of the moonstone ever, he couldn't destroy his son.


	2. Home Sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later... Cassandra finally comes home.
> 
> (ten years after the events of Plus est en Vous )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I get to the next part. Please check out my Instagram : emilieart08. Also my birthday is in 14 days (^///^)

( 8 years later)...

The hooded figure and their horse ran up the hill with maximum speed, the mane of the steed flying in the air and the hood of the figure fell off their face to reveal ... Cassandra!  
"Look at that view Fidella! Isn't it beautiful?" Cass exclaimed to her horse which neighed in agreement as they stared at the view of the Royal Castle of Corona and the large streets. Cass remembered the day she had left the walls of Corona again ten years ago. She and Raps had been exchanging letters all this time via Owl for all these years. She could hardly even believe the news when Rapunzel had sent her a letter about 6 years ago that she and Eugene where going to be parents. She was of course happy for them but she was just shook. To be honest she was looking forward to see the child. She was coming back to Corona to help Rapunzel for a bit and because it was going to be Raps birthday.

She had always wondered what happened to Corona after she left. The last time she was at home, the whole place had been in ruins from the battle with Zhan Tiri. She couldn't wait to see everyone , although she had wondered what had happened to Varian. She had seen him but he wasn't exactly in good shape after Zhan Tiri had used the decay incantation , but he seemed fine when she had left.

"Maybe he is back in Old Corona, I could always go there to see if he was home, since I have to go through there to get to the castle," Cassandra pondered. "sure, not try ."  
"C'mon Fidella, lets go to Old Corona first, you must want a little rest after our long journey." She told Fidella who seemed glad her owner said so. So with that, they headed down the hill, with the summer breeze in their hair.

Upon entering the walls to Corona, she immediately realised the changes and repairs made to old Corona. She saw the new roads and houses, she saw the crops growing in the field which during her time possessed by the moonstone had been destroyed. She started walking ahead towards Varian's old house until she saw a bunch of young girls and boys came up to her and started bombarding her with questions like "who are you" and "can we pet your horses". Normally with the temper she had, she would have told them to mind their own business but with the compassion she had in her heart, she answered their questions and let them pet Fidella who was enjoying all of this attention. She sat down with the children in the shade of a large tree and told them the tales of her journeys, the extraordinary people she had met and the friends she had made. Soon she realised is was going to get late soon and needed to leave to get to the castle by sundown so she had to leave the group of children and waved them goodbye.  
"Sorry Varian, I won't have time to visit you today" Cassandra mumbled to herself not realising that she had walked straight into someone , causing them to both fall over on each-other.

"Ugh, I'm sorry si..." Cass started but couldn't finish as she started at the young man, he had messy black hair and a light bit of stubble, he also had a natural pink tint on his cheeks and faded freckles. Despite his glow up, she couldn't forget those young playful eyes of the alchemist ... "Varian!"  
"Cassie!" the man exclaimed, almost in disbelief, "You came back!" he continued as he helped her up from the ground, feeling the urge to hug her. She hadn't changed a bit, she still looked like she had 10 years ago despite having a few scars, she looked exactly like his best friend Cassie.

" Oh my gosh, it's really you Varian. I've missed you a lot during my travels." Cass spoke in her calm manner, "Well sorry Varian I have to get to the castle, I have a question, why are you here?" Cass asked curiously.  
"My dad insists that we come home each year to help around the village, tomorrow we leave so I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Varian replied and headed to turn away but stopped when Cassie asked.  
"What did you do with your hair? The last time I saw you, it had had a blue streak." She questioned  
"Oh..I-I-I created a dye to cover the blue. A lot of citizens keep asking be if I have magic. Can't you believe that ." He chuckled nervously.  
"It's okay, I just liked that blue streak that's all. I'll see you tomorrow in the castle. Bye Varian." Cassandra said and headed toward the road that leaded to Corona .

Varian waved goodbye and sprinted back to his house and vanished to his room. He couldn't believe it, Cassie was home! Then the guilt hit him, he had lied to one of his oldest friends.  
"Well at least the secret of his hair was still a secret," he thought to himself. He had just re-dyed his hair this morning and now all his hair was blue instead of the original teal stripe that had suddenly turned black. "I will find out what is going on." he vowed under his breath.

Suddenly the figure of Ruddiger came up to him on his bed and curled up next to him. Varian affectionately pet his Raccoon, he had to make what was left with his beloved pet. Having had found the baby Ruddiger as a kit at the age of 8 , he knew his longest friend wouldn't be around for much longer. 

Suddenly from beyond the entrance of Corona, a few familiar, unbreakable rocks began to sprout from the ground just as the hair on Varian's head glowed through the black dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally did chapter one ! I'll probably be posting every 2 days maybe longer, but there you go. I absolutely love this story and the development for Estella is coming along greatly. Check my Instagram (emilieart08) for an image of my OC and a bit of a background story but their kind of spoilers.
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!!! 
> 
> Please leave some Kudos and spread the word of my story. Love you, BYE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so that is the prologue/ chapter one done. I hoped you enjoyed this first part, the next piece will hopefully come out soon. If you did not read the beginning notes, Varian is 18 in this scene. I suggest you go to my Instagram ( emilieart08) and see a piece of art I did for this story. The next chapter will be set 8 years in the future of this part and please leave some kudos behind. Thank you all and I love you so ,much , bye!


End file.
